<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salad Sandwich Dean by Pronkbaggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207446">Salad Sandwich Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins'>Pronkbaggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, OC Monster, Sandwich, bizarre, salad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean becomes a sandwich and Sam investigates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salad Sandwich Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had not even begun to peek over the mountaintop. Dean was already up. This was not uncommon: John had always made them get up early. You always had to be prepared for the next monster or country bumpkin. </p><p>Sam was sleeping soundly in the bed next to Dean’s. Dean felt a rumble in his belly in a way he had never felt before. Sometimes when he was sick it felt like a little man was destroying his intestines. When he was hungry it felt like a giant was playing poker with his emotions. But this was different. </p><p>A light in the kitchen beckoned to Dean. They had nothing in the fridge but a few bottles of beer and an old sandwich. What could that light mean?</p><p>“Cas?” Dean called out hesitantly, heading into the kitchen. </p><p>Sam stirred and woke up from his dream where he lay in just his boxers covered in salad. Those were the best kinds of dreams next to the ones where he was with a puppy. Dean wasn’t in the bed next to him. He realized his hair was thirty times longer than it was before. He was tangled in it. </p><p>“Dean?? Dean!” Sam called out, falling out of bed and having to roll into the kitchen since his hair was so long. Where was his brother?</p><p>What Sam saw in the kitchen made him do a double take. </p><p>Dean Winchester was laying between lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, and two pieces of bread just as big as him. He looked ecstatic. </p><p>“Dean…?” Sam asked, making his way out of his hair hesitantly. </p><p>“I did it” Dean beamed at Sam “I am a sandwich.”</p><p>“Dean...what?”</p><p>“I never even asked anyone to make me a sandwich. I just am one now. I was hungry and I became everything I wanted” Dean said with a big grin “wait - Sammy! Watch out, don’t come into my zone.”</p><p>Sam stood up and tied back his super long hair. “This doesn’t make any sense” he said, stepping forward. </p><p>“Sammy - don’t!”</p><p>But it was too late. Sam felt his body transforming. Leaves began to sprout from his hair. Cabbage began to envelope him. He felt beads of salad dressing form as sweat on his brow. His legs began to weaken and he collapsed to the ground. </p><p>“Sammy! Sammy! Are you okay?”</p><p>Sam groaned. He opened his eyes and felt strange. Dean was still in a sandwich. “Dean?”</p><p>“I warned you Sammy. You should see yourself. Of course, heh, you’d be a salad” Dean scoffed “there’s some kind of weird force field around me. I think it turns you into food.”</p><p>Sam’s mind raced. How could they be food? How could Dean be stuck in a giant sandwich?</p><p>“Dad hunted something like this once. A fifingo. I know. Sounds like some kind of exotic dancer. But you get too hungry and you begin putting out weird waves and get stuck as the food you’re craving. You get too close to the guy who turns into whatever he’s craving and bam, you’re toast. Literally” Dean ranted, the corner of his mouth curving up in amusement at his last sentence.</p><p>“Ugh. I have a headache” Sam groaned, wishing he could move his arms. </p><p>“I’d have one too if I had any salad touching me” Dean scoffed. </p><p>Cas showed up just in time and managed to fix them without a word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>